The Heartbreaker Name Explosion
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Penny and Leonard tells the gang about possible baby names for their triplets, a particular name hits too close to home for Sheldon as it brings back some memories of his childhood.


The Heartbreaker Name Explosion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY, PERIOD.

Author's Note: I gotten to wonder why Sheldon has never brought up about Dr. John Sturgis when he was a kid to his friends and one of the reasons that he doesn't have a good relationship with his mom.

The gang is gathered together at Leonard's and Penny's apartment it is another dinner. Penny is starting to show as she is 20 weeks pregnant. Plus Amy has some news of her own as they gained more than Nobel Prize metals in Sweden as she is also 10 weeks pregnant. Amy and Sheldon has not made the announcement to the others yet. "Are you deciding on having a gender reveal party or not"? Bernadette asks Leonard and Amy as she is a veteran. She is starting the conversation off as the others look at them.

"Well, we have talked about it and we don't want to do one of those cliché gender reveal party. We decide to find out and have a baby shower instead". Leonard said to them as Penny smiles as she is really getting into her cravings.

Amy looks at Penny as she has the cravings to look forward to as well. "Penny how is your body dealing with being pregnant"? Amy asks Penny as it is a blunt question to ask like she normally does. The gang look at each other as it is very normal for her to be blunt.

Penny gives Amy a look as she notices something different about her. She sees a glow around the scientist. "Well, honestly the second that the babies comes out, I will get back into pre baby body and Leonard is getting a vasectomy". Penny said to the gang as she is wondering if any of them gets the major bombshell that she just dropped on the gang.

The gang look at Penny as they seem to try to figure out what just been revealed. "Did you say babies as in more than one"? Raj asks them as he wants to make sure that he got it correctly. It takes them a few seconds to figure out what has been revealed to them.

Sheldon looks at Raj as he got it right there and then. "Yes Raj, she does mean more than one. We don't know if it is twins or even Pasadena's first set of octuplets". Sheldon said to the group as he tries to make a sarcastic joke to them.

Penny gets the joke as she gives Sheldon a look. "It may not be octuplets Sheldon, but it turns out that we are expecting triplets. We are going to have two girls and a boy". Penny said to the group as Leonard is smiling from ear to ear.

The gang is stunned as they learn the genders of the babies that Penny is having. "Triplets, you guys are going to busy with the little ones coming". Howard said to Leonard and Penny as they are the second couple in the group that will be expecting a child. They are thrilled to learn about it as well.

Sheldon looks at them as he is happy for them. However, he is thinking about their parents and how they feel about it. "How has your parents taken the pregnancy news and the genders especially your mom Leonard"? Sheldon asks Leonard as he does have a good relationship with her than his own mother.

Leonard looks at Sheldon as he is not jealous that his former roommate has a good relationship with Beverly. "Actually, she took it well actually and wondered why we waited for so long for grandchildren from us. Plus right now, we are debating on various names for the babies since there are three of them to name as well". Leonard said to the gang as the conversation has changed to the names.

Penny smiles as she looks at the gang as she has their favorites. "Well for a girl, we like Victoria, Gwen, Chloe, and Zoey. For a boy, we like Bruce, John, Alfred, Clark, and Daniel". Penny said to the gang. Leonard smiles as it is the names that they have discussed.

The gang smiles as they learn about the possible baby names. "Well, you definetly hit the Batman and Superman references". Howard said to Leonard and Penny. "Plus the girl names are very pretty". Raj also commented on the names as well.

As Sheldon hears the name John, he slightly frowns as it reminds him of an old college professor that he once had as a child in East Texas. Some bad memories are coming back to the day when he had the Nobel Prize listening gathering at his house when no one came to hear it including the very same professor. "What do you think of the names Sheldon"? Bernadette asks Sheldon as they notice that the Nobel Prize winner has gotten unusally quiet.

The gang turns to Sheldon as they know that a quiet Sheldon is never a good sign. Amy slightly frowns as she looks at him. "Sheldon, what's wrong"? Amy asks Sheldon as she is getting genuinely concerned about him.

"Do I need to slap him again"? Leonard asks Amy as the gang is wondering what is going on with him. Penny smirks by the question as well. However, she is getting the feeling that something is on Sheldon's mind.

Sheldon snaps out from his deep thoughts as tears are building in his eyes. "The names that you picked are great. However, I don't really care for the name John. I need some air". Sheldon said to the gang as he got up and left the apartment. The gang is in shock by Sheldon's exit from the apartment.

"What was that about"? Howard asks them as it is a shock to them that he behaved like this. The gang is deeply perplexed about Sheldon's exit and solemnness just now. It is very rare that Sheldon goes deeply solemn about something at conversation like it.

"I do not know one minute Penny tells us the baby names. The next minute, Sheldon gets like that and left". Raj said to the group as they look at each other. They are wondering who should talk to him about it.

"I will go talk to him". Amy said to them as she gets up as she is his wife. The gang gets up as they all want to talk to Sheldon.

"We all should talk to Sheldon, Amy. Plus there are times that I can get through to him". Penny said to Amy as they all leave the apartment as she has an idea on where he might be.

Up on the roof, Sheldon sighs as he looks out into the city as he is thinking about the college professor. 'Of all of the biblical boy names, why did they pick John'? Sheldon thought to himself as he thinks back to when the college professor didn't came to his house for the Nobel Prize announcement and why he never showed up.

_**Flashback**_

_It has been a couple of days since the Nobel Prize in Physics was announced over the radio. Sheldon has been pretty down about no one showing up for the event at his garage. Plus his mind is on Dr. Sturgis and why he never shown up. He sees his mom getting dinner prepared and cooking. "Mom, why Dr. Sturgis didn't show up at the house the other day"? Sheldon asks his mom as he wants some answers about it. He did get an explaination from Tam that he completely forgotten about it. However he wish he can say the same thing from the other students that didn't really care about it. _

_Mary turns as she looks at Sheldon as it is hard to talk about the true reason with him. "I told you Shelly. He wasn't feeling very well". Mary said to Sheldon as she gives him a small truth. She didn't want to give him the full truth about it because it is a hard topic to discuss with a child his age. _

"_Mom, you did tell me that the other day. Plus he didn't look very sick the last time he was here. Plus he didn't carry the obvious signs that he was sick". Sheldon said to Mary as he wants to know more about it. He doesn't really know what was wrong with his college professor friend. _

_Mary sighs as she looks at Sheldon as she doesn't want to fully explain it to him. "It is a different kind of illness Shelly. Lets talk about this at another time". Mary said to Sheldon as she continues her work in the kitchen. Sheldon is deeply confused and perplexed about it. The young boy wanted answers and his mom didn't give it to him. _

_That evening, Sheldon went to his Memaw's house as he is still perplexed on why his mom hasn't fully explain it to him. "Memaw, why my mom won't tell me about why Dr. Sturgis is sick"? Sheldon asks his memaw as he still wants some answers about him. _

_Memaw looks at Sheldon as she can tell that he is feeling down about it. Plus she does understand why she is trying to protect him. "Sheldon, you are more mature than kids your own age and older. It also includes your dad and Georgie as well. There are subjects that adults don't want to discuss with most kids because it is too difficult to explain and process. Yet, you are not like most kids and want to know the full truth about things". Memaw said to Sheldon as she is being truthful and honest with him. _

_Sheldon looks at Memaw as he knows that she does tell him things that kept him up at night. "Is that why mom hasn't fully told me why Dr. Sturgis wasn't there for the announcement of the Nobel Prize the other day? It is because there are things that adults don't want to discuss with me even though I have high level of maturity". Sheldon asks Memaw as he feels a bit hurt that his mom is doing this to him. _

_Memaw sighs as she looks at Sheldon as she can tell that he is getting angry. "Your mom wants to protect you from knowing the truth. She doesn't realize that you are more mature than she even realize. Dr. John Sturgis has some problems with his mind. He had some nervous breakdown episodes. I didn't even know about it either". Memaw said to Sheldon as she told him the truth about it._

_Sheldon is perplexed as it is the first time that he has heard about it. "What do you mean by nervous breakdown episodes Memaw. I thought he was fine and didn't show obvious signs of an illness that I might catch". Sheldon said to Memaw as he is trying to learn more about it._

_Memaw sighs as she looks at Sheldon as she is going to explain it. "Well moon pie, there are things that you can't get from others and their germs. It is more internally and difficult to tell. It is also those things that catches others very off guard". Memaw said to Sheldon as she explains it better than his own mom. _

_Mary comes over as she hears the entire conversation. "You told him about it". Mary said to Connie as she feels betrayed by her own mother by telling Sheldon. She has her arms crossed as she is not thrilled about her telling Sheldon about it. _

_Connie gets up as Sheldon looks at his mom as he is not sure what to say to her. "Yes I told him about it. He wanted to know the truth, and I gave it to him". Connie said to Mary as she looks at her daughter. She is ready to fight for Sheldon. _

_Mary frowns as she gives Connie a look and shakes her head. "Mom, Sheldon is just a little boy. He is not ready to hear these sort of things right now". Mary said to Connie as she is trying to baby her youngest son still. Sheldon sighs as he remembers the last time he didn't want his mom to baby him. _

_Connie shakes her head as she gives Mary a look. "Do you even realize that Sheldon is more mature than you think he actually is. Dr. Sturgis is a dear friend to him and to me as well. I am not going to keep something like this from him like you have". Connie said to Mary as she is defending Sheldon from her. _

_Mary looks at Connie as she turns to Sheldon. "Shelly, you are still my little boy. I just want to protect you from knowing what happened". Mary said to Sheldon as she has her reasons for not telling him deeper about his college professor. _

_Sheldon looks at his mom as he feels like he has lost some trust with his own mother. "I do understand that you are trying to protect me. However, I don't have the same maturity age with other people including Missy and Georgie". Sheldon said to Mary as he reculant to go back with her to his home._

_**End Flashback**_

Sheldon sighs as he is at the train station as he is not planning to go another train adventure like he did last time. "Hey there you are". Leonard said to Sheldon as Amy comforts him. The gang nods as they take a seat around him.

Sheldon looks at them as he wipes a tear from his face. "I figured you guys would find me here eventually". Sheldon said to them as tries to keep up with the strong cover on his face. However, the name John is still on his mind.

The gang gives Sheldon a look as they want to know why he went towards the train station again. "Why did you leave the apartment like that Sheldon? Does it have to do with the name John"? Amy asks Sheldon as she is trying to get through to him.

Sheldon nods as the gang wants to know as he looks at Amy. "I knew a college professor when I was a kid that I took classes from at a college in East Texas. His name was Dr. John Sturgis. My Memaw and I gotten really close to him. The year when the Nobel Prize in Physics went to the scientists who discovered quarks, he was supposed to come to listen to the announcements. He never showed up at my parents home that morning. I didn't learn about his true illness until a couple of days later from Memaw. What really hurts was that my mother was trying to hide the true reason why he never showed up. Sure, she was trying to protect me, but she never understood that I was more mature than my sister at that time and wanted to baby me. It was then that I felt that my mother broke my trust and why our relationship is a bit rocky. Since then, anytime anyone mentions the name John to me, I will always think about my old pen pal". Sheldon said to the gang as he does think about him.

The gang look at Sheldon as they learn about the true reason why he doesn't like the name John. "Wait he was your pen pal". Penny said to Sheldon as she wants to laugh about it. The gang look at each other as it is very strange to have a pen pal who is actually a college professor.

Sheldon looks at Penny as he nods to her. "Yes what's wrong with having a college professor as a pen pal"? Sheldon asks Penny as he didn't see anything wrong with it just like he was a kid. It doesn't really bother him that much back then either.

"Well, you were probably 9 to 10 years old back then". Raj said to Sheldon as he is giving out the obvious explanation about it.

Leonard looks at Sheldon as something clicked in his mind. "Wait, you actually listen to the Nobel Prize in Psychics back then. It was very early in the morning that my mom wanted me to go to sleep". Leonard said to Sheldon as he remembers back then.

Sheldon turns as he is suprirsed that Leonard of all people listened to the announcement on the radio. "Wait, you actually stayed up passed your bed time to listen to the Nobel Prize award back then. I woke up very early that morning to learn about who won back then. I was rooting for Neutrinos to win, but the discovery of quarks won the prize". Sheldon said to Leonard as he never knew that at all.

Leonard looks at Sheldon as he never knew that his former roommate also listened to the radio for the announcement that year. "Yeah I did, and I honestly didn't know that you actually got up early for that too. It is like a weird twist in fate". Leonard said to the group as it is getting to a touching moment.

Sheldon lightly smiles to Leonard as he thinks about something else that Dr. Sturgis told his Meemaw. "Meemaw told me that one of the things that Dr. Sturgis told her that he was never going to win the Nobel Prize, but maybe I will". Sheldon said to the group as he thinks back on that memory.

The gang looks at Sheldon as it is a solemn feeling that has come over the scientist. "Did he ever knew that you actually won the Nobel Prize"? Amy asks Sheldon as she does know that his dad will never see him at the event.

Sheldon shakes his head to the group as the college professor passed away. "No, he died during my second year of college. My mom didn't even bother to tell me that either. I had to learn it from someone else. It was then that I didn't like the name John anymore". Sheldon said to the group as he thinks back on it.

_**Flashback**_

_Sheldon is home for spring break as he visited his family and his college professor friend. He went straight to his office at the East Texas Tech. He is hoping that the visit will be a huge surprise to the aging professor. From the moment he got to the office, it is very empty as all of his stuff is gone like someone already removed it. "Dr. Sturgis, are you here"? Sheldon asks as he had no idea what happened. He has a feeling deep down that something bad happened to him. _

"_Oh, you didn't know about John". Another professor said to Sheldon as the news hasn't been known to him. She has a sad and solemn expression on her face as she has to be the one to break it to Sheldon. _

_Sheldon looks at the professor as he has no idea what just happened let alone being prepared on the horrible news. "Didn't know what exactly? Why is Dr. Sturgis not here and where is his stuff"? Sheldon asks the female professor as he has a feeling that he is not going to like it._

"_Dr. Sturgis passed away last week, and his funeral was yesterday. I am so sorry, and he spoke about you a lot to me". The professor said to Sheldon as she gave him that awful news. She feels bad for the young college student. _

_Sheldon is in shock as he never knew about Dr. Sturgis's death as it hits him to his core. "What, Dr. Sturgis passed away. I really wanted to surprise him with a nice visit. I didn't get to say goodbye to him". Sheldon said to the professor as he really didn't know about his death. He wants to collapse on his knees as tears are falling down on his face._

_The professor sighs as she looks young Sheldon as she deeply feels bad for him. "Let me take you home, you are not in any condition to go anywhere". The professor said to Sheldon as she offers him a lift. She also gives Sheldon a hand up as she doesn't want him to wallow in self pity either. _

_Sheldon looks at the kind hearted professor as he takes her hand up. He wipes the tears from his face as he went with her. His thoughts are wondering why his mom never told him about Dr. Sturgis's death and among other things. "I will appericate the ride thank you". Sheldon said to the professor as he went with her. _

_After an hour drive, Sheldon is brought to his mother's house as he thanks the professor for the lift. He walks into the house as his mom is preparing dinner. "Why didn't you tell me about Dr. Sturgis's death"? Sheldon asks his mom as he is upset about it. _

_Mary turns as she realizes that Sheldon has found out the truth about Dr. Sturgis's death. "What, who told you about Dr. Sturgis"? Mary asks Sheldon as she is surprised that he already found out. She is realizing that she should have told him about it right away. _

_Sheldon frowns as he gives a look to his mom as he is really upset and angry. "I went over to the college to visit him. It was there that I had to found out that my friend is dead, and his funeral already took place. You didn't even tell me. I never got a chance to say good bye to him". Sheldon said to Mary as he is really upset. _

_Mary looks at Sheldon as she realizes that someone already told him. "I wanted to tell you myself. Plus you were busy with midterms at CalTech, so that way you can focus on your studies. I just wanted to protect you". Mary said to Sheldon as she explains it to him. _

_Sheldon frowns as he is really angry and upset with Mary. "I just wanted to protect you. Mom, you told me that a few years ago when he was at a mental hospital for his nervous breakdown. Did you even consider that I wanted to say good bye and pay my respects to him? You don't understand that things like that can't be kept from me. I can't stand to be around you right now or even possibly ever again. I will be at Meemaw's until further notice". Sheldon said to Mary as he runs from his mother's house to his grandmother's house. _

_Sheldon runs as he notice Meemaw at the poarch as she knows that something must have happened. He hugs her as he is crying into his shoulder. Meemaw sighs as she hugs him. "Let me guess, your mom kept the news from you didn't she". Connie said to Sheldon as a grandmother knows all about it. _

"_Yeah", Sheldon said to his Meemaw as he doesn't want to be around his mom at the moment. Meemaw sighs as she lets Sheldon into her home. She watches Sheldon walking towards the couch as he lays his head on the arm rest._

"_I will miss John too Moonpie. It is a part of life". Meemaw said to Sheldon as she sits with him. She has some cookies and a glass of milk as she is trying to comfort Sheldon. She can't blame Sheldon for being super upset and angry. However, she does understand why Mary is trying to protect him as well. _

"_Meemaw, I don't think I can ever like the name John ever again especially since it will make me think and miss him even more". Sheldon said to Connie as he is crying still. Meemaw nods as she can understand the reason as she turns on something comforting as well._

_**End Flashback**_

The gang is stunned by Sheldon's story about when his college professor died and the name. "Ever since he died, I just couldn't stand the name John. It just brought back those bad memories". Sheldon said to them as some tears are falling down his face.

"I get why your mom wanted to protect you, but she also did it in a wrong way as well. She should have told you right away instead of holding out on you like that". Leonard said to Sheldon as he does see how the relationship between Sheldon and his mom went strained after that.

Penny looks at Sheldon as she gives him some compassion. "You know you could always have new and better memories with a person named John". Penny said to Sheldon as she has that light smile on her face.

"Penny is right Sheldon. Plus just because the name John gave you bad memories, it shouldn't be the only thing to cut it off of someone's potiental baby names". Amy said to Sheldon as she gives him a light hug.

Sheldon nods as he looks at his friends who are giving him a light hug. "I will have to think about it Amy. He meant a lot to me when I was a kid. He was one of the few people in my life who truly understand me". Sheldon said to them as the gang smiles to him.


End file.
